1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing and enclosure facility for animals, of varying size and most commonly domestic animals such as dogs, cats, but also larger animals including wolves, cougars, etc., which is structured to be positioned in a stable manner at a given site for containment of such animals. The facility is portable to the extent of being movable from site to site without structural modification or excessive anchoring facilities being required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures relating to kennels or similar housing facilities for animals have of course been well known for many years. Typically, the larger containment kennels are also capable of providing the animal with some exercise area while at the same time adding more protective shelter in the form of a smaller enclosure disposed within the larger containment area. One disadvantage associated with the majority of prior art devices is the permanency of construction when installing or positioning such kennels. Such typical or prior art methods of installation make it difficult or impossible to move the kennel structure, as a unit, from site to site.
The numerous prior art structures referred to above are generally represented in the structures of the U.S. patents to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,106; Reich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,807; Petrucciani, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,994; Giles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,279; Marnett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,348; and Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,860.
While the structures disclosed in the above-noted patents are assumed to be operable for their intended function, these prior art structures generally include the same disadvantages associated with known structures as delineated above. Accordingly, it should be apparent that there is a need in the prior art for a kennel structure which is essentially portable in nature in that it is not permanently installed and that such a preferred assembly includes an elevated pet shelter permanently maintained in spaced relation above the floor of the assembly so that the pet may be maintained in a sanitized environment rather than being forced to lie on the surface of the base of the assembly where waste products of the animal are necessarily left. Further, such a preferred assembly should include a substantially molded, one-piece base formed of fiberglass rather than conventional cement or cementitious mixture bases. Such fiberglass material bases resist the breeding of insects including tics, fleas, roaches and like parasites as well as being less damaging to the pet. It is of course recognized that fiberglass is less irritating to the animal's elbow pads than a cement surface.